


I Get Shivers From Your Touch

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Inktober/Goretober/Kinktober [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: The sounds of the room are amplified- his breathing echoes, deceptively loud in his ears. He swears the whole building must be able to hear him, his unsteady gasp as Freddie slides one large hand down his chest, or the broken off moan as blunt nails scrape across his stomach leaving a burning trail in their wake.





	I Get Shivers From Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own!

“How’s that feel?” 

_ Tight, _ Connor thinks. Tight enough that none of the warm glow of the bedside lamp can seep through the inky blackness. He presses his eyes shut, feels his lashes brush his cheeks under the smooth, soft material. The ties around his wrists feel rough in comparison and he wraps his hands around the length of fabric, testing its hold. It’s a familiar sensation, the way his stomach twists, his heart jumping, when he realizes the ties don’t offer him much movement. 

Freddie smooths his thumbs along the lines of Connor’s face, tracing Connor’s cheekbones just beneath the strip of soft fabric, down over the line of his jaw, the arch of his neck. His hands come to rest, teasingly light on the jut of his collarbone. He leaves a trail of sparks in his wake, electricity that surges from the deceptively light touch, coursing through his veins and lighting up his nerve endings. 

“Fine.” He swallows audibly and Freddie chuckles, a deep, rich sound.

Connor shivers. 

The sounds of the room are amplified- his breathing echoes, deceptively loud in his ears. He swears the whole building must be able to hear him, his unsteady gasp as Freddie slides one large hand down his chest, or the broken off moan as blunt nails scrape across his stomach leaving a burning trail in their wake. He can hear the pounding of his heart, the way it thunders in his chest as though it’s desperate to escape. The odd car races by, but it’s late enough that the streets are quiet, everyone tucked away in their beds. 

Above it all he can hear Freddie.

“You look so good like this,” his lips brush Connor’s skin- his shoulder, his cheek- like he can press the words into Connor’s body, tattooing his praise for everyone to see. “Beautiful laid out like this for me.” 

Connor preens at the sound, sucked easily into the warmth Freddie’s words blanket him with. Freddie’s hands are never idle as he murmurs praise, skimming along Connor’s thighs, his knobbly knees, until Connor spreads his legs, urging the lingering touch to stop teasing. 

He can’t see it, but he can hear the smile in Freddie’s voice, can picture the warmth in it, the mischievous upturn of his lips as he finally wraps one large hand around Connor’s cock. 

_ “Fuck _ _ !” _ Connor’s hips jerk up into the contact, unbidden.

Freddie chuckles, stroking lazily. It’s a little dry, too slow, but it’s something,  _ finally. _ Connor strains against the ties, feet skidding along the smooth fitted sheet, only settled when Freddie rests his other hand on his hip. He leans his weight into the touch, a clear order to settle. Connor sucks in a sharp breath and tries but his veins are singing and his cock is aching.

“Do you think you deserve a treat tonight?” Connor nods vigorously, gasping as Freddie’s thumb comes up to rub over the sensitive head, smearing around the precome there. “You think you should come tonight?” 

“Yes. Yes,  _ please _ Fred.” 

Blunt teeth dig into the meat of his pec and he howls at the dual sensations of pain and pleasure soar through him. Freddie licks at the bite, broad sweeps of his tongue, soothing it, his hand still working Connor’s cock. 

“Freddie please,” Connor sucks in a sharp breath as that capable mouth works down, biting lazily first at one nipple, then the other. He can imagine how good Freddie looks, his mouth red and swollen from Connor’s, his eyes blown almost black. His curls have grown out over the summer and Connor takes every chance he has to run his fingers through them, mess them up until Freddie looks freshly fucked and satiated. “I’ll do anything you want, just let me  _ come.” _

“Think you can take my cock right after you come?” Freddie asks and Connor swears, hips jerking. Freddie’s grip tightens, a little more purpose to his movements now but his voice stays steady, conversational almost. “What if what I want is to open you up with my fingers? Keep you tied down and blindfolded while I fuck you?” Connor whimpers, hips rolling as he tries to match Freddie’s strokes. There’s a tight ball of pleasure building at the base of his spine, threatening to spill over. He can picture it, shaking and oversensitive as Freddie slides his big cock into Connor; the snap of his hips as he chases his own pleasure, the drag of his cock over and over again. 

Connor comes with a cry. His breath catches, body locking up as he spills all over his stomach and Freddie’s fist. Freddie milks him through it, keeps a tight, smooth grip going as Connor shakes apart in his grasp. 

His heart is thundering in his ears, breath wheezing, when Freddie gently pulls his hand away. The bed dips as he shifts. Sweat and come cooling on his skin, Connor drifts, body loose in a way it rarely is during the season. He jumps at the first touch of the warm, wet cloth against his skin but Freddie soothes him as he cleans him up with a few soft words and a gentle touch. 

The bed dips again and a large hand cups his cheek. He leans into it gratefully.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now, okay?” Connor nods blearily. “Keep your eyes closed for me.”

Connor does and Freddie carefully slides the smooth material off. There’s the sound of velcro and then his arms are free as well. He lays still as Freddie carefully checks him over, humming in assent when Freddie asks how he’s feeling. 

He manages to pry open heavy eyes at the click of the lamp, squinting into the darkness of the room. 

“Better?” Freddie murmurs. He braces himself over Connor, a vague outline as he adjusts to the dim light from the streetlamp outside. Connor reaches up, cradling Freddie’s face, feeling his day old stubble under his palms, the angle of his cheek bones. He pulls him in for a kiss, deep and heated, urging Freddie to sink down against him, to rest his weight on him. 

He can feel the press of Freddie’s cock against his hip through his boxers and wiggles, delighted at the gasp he receives for it.

“I think I promised you something.” He whispers, pressing his smile to Freddie’s. 

“You sure?” Freddie’s hips shift restlessly, like he’s having trouble holding back but is willing to try for Connor’s sake.

“I did say anything.” Connor slots his thigh between Freddie’s and presses. 

Freddie ducks his head, kissing the breath from him and then sits back, straddling Connor. His eyes are quickly adjusting to the dim light and he can just make out Freddie’s wicked smirk. 

Connor shivers. 

“Up, then.” He sits back, patting Connor’s hip. “On your hands and knees.”

Connor scrambles to obey. 


End file.
